The Music of the Heart
by isuckAtMakingUsernames
Summary: Callie is a bad ass when it comes to playing the saxophone so it comes to no surprise when she is offered a full scholarship to Manoa University, which has one of the most prestiguise music programs in the country. Hawaii may be a long way from home in Miami, but having a whole ocean seperating her from her family sounds like heaven. plus, she gets to meet a certain blue eyed blond
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own any rights to Greys Anatomy. all rights go to the wonderfull and briliant Shonda Rhimes.**

** okay, so this is just a little calzona story where both arizona and callie are Music majors in the University of Manoa. this fanfiction takes place O'ahu, Hawaii. and before you say anything, yes, I do live in Hawaii. so i DO know what i'm talking about when it comes to the local stuff. this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be nice. if you have any suggestions, please let me know. i wanna grow as an author and will accept any and all criticisms. **

** so just a little background, this is callies freshman year as a college student. she**** used to live in miami but got offered a full scholarship to the University of is a saxophone player and a damn good one at that. Arizona moved to the island when she was young and grew up in Hawaii Nei. she is now a soophmore in college. unlike callie, she plays the trumpet. okay thats all you're getting for now! enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_This is it._ Callie thought to herself. She just arrived to the University of Manoa. It wasn't her first choice to move to Hawaii for college but after recent events, she wanted to be as far away from her family as possible and 3,000 plus miles of the Pacific Ocean separating them didn't sound too shabby. Another reason was the weather— Callie Torres did NOT do cold weather, she loved the sun and Hawaii was almost exactly the same as her home town in Miami. And as icing on the cake, she was offered a full ride on a music scholarship. You would never guess just by looking at the hot Latina, but she was a total band geek. Sure, she tried to give off the bad ass vibe. But truth be told, she was a total dork and she knew it.

The University of Manoa had one of the most prestigious music programs in the country. And since they offered a full scholarship and practically begged her to attend their university, she almost immediately said yes—she didn't want to sound _too_ egger. She was Callie Torres after all, yeah she was a geek, but in the music world, she was a _bad ass_ geek.

On her way to orientation, she couldn't help but feel so…relieved. She expected to be like a stick in the mud. She thought that she would be the only non-hawaiian in the whole school. But little did she know, Hawaii was full of different ethnicities. The further she walked through the college, the more diversity she saw. And there weren't clicks of the same race. No, everyone just kind of…well didn't seem to notice the skin colors of their peers. As a person who had been a witness and victim to racism first hand, she couldn't help but feel refreshed at how people got along here.

Once she approached the orientation group, she was greeted by a slender red head and a very muscular man with grey-blue eyes.

"Mark Sloan." The man introduced himself holding out his hand for Callie to take, followed by a very flirtatious smile that she was sure worked on most girls. Emphasis on the word most. Accepting the hand to shake, Callie decided to ignore the flirty look he was giving her.

"Callie Torres." She said with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, the red head spoke up," Ignore the man whore, he's just like that." She gave Callie an apologetic smile," I'm Addison. Addison Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you." Callie smiled.

After a couple of minutes talking, the trio developed an almost instant bond. It was kinda weird, actually. Callie was always that awkward girl that sat in the back of the class that chewed her hair. She never made friends so quickly. Eventually the room died down and the groups' attention was turned to a petite blond who was holding a clip board.

"Welcome to Manoa University, everybody. I'm Arizona Robbins and I will be leading this orientation today." Arizona then gave one of her best smiles, making sure that her dimples popped.

During Arizonas' introduction, Callie was—not so subtly checking out the blond. _Arizona Robbins_, Callie thought. _What a unique name_. Just then, Arizona made eye contact with Callie, catching her staring. A knowing smirk formed on the blonds face. Feeling her face turn bright red, Callie immediately looked to the ground. Silently wishing she could crawl into a hole. A very deep, dark hole.

Ripping her eyes away from the beautiful brunette that caught Arizonas' eye the instant she walked into the room, she began the tour.

"Okay! Shall we get started everybody!?" her voice kinda squeaked at the end due to the brunettes presence. _Wow. That was way too perky, even for me_, Arizona thought. With a shrug to the shoulders, she turned to leave the room, motioning for the group to follow, starting the tour.

Once the tour of the campus ended, Callie found herself a little bit sad. Now she didn't have an excuse to stare at the beautiful Arizona Robbins.

"Hey, you wanna go hang out somewhere? We were thinking about going to a beach or something." Addison offered.

Giving Addison a smile, Callie declined," I still have to settle into my dorm and I was hoping to go to the music building. We didn't get to spend much time there during the tour."

"Wow. You really are a band geek, aren't you?" Addison teased.

Callie only shrugged and gave a small chuckle," told you."

After the trio exchanged numbers, they said there good byes promising to hang out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"502." Callie said to herself. Double checking the paper that was attached to her key, she opened the door and hauled in the large suitcase and her beloved saxophone. She didn't bring much, everything she brought from Miami was tightly packed into the suitcase. She figured that she could always buy new stuff.

Putting down her suitcase and instrument once inside the room, she saw a very tiny Asian woman with wildly curly black hair, dancing like a mad woman to the music playing on her iPod. Laughing almost hysterically at the sight before her, the stranger froze and slowly turned to face the intruder. Laughing harder because of the face her roommate was making, Callie collapsed to the ground dying of laughter. Slowly the Asian woman began to smile and then giggle, and soon began to laugh just as hard as Callie. Once they both composed themselves, Callie got up and offered her hand to the curly haired woman who, like Callie, was rolling on the ground laughing. Accepting Callies hand, the smaller woman introduced herself.

"I'm Christina Yang."

"Callie Torres, I guess we're gonna be room-mates this year."

Christina gave a friendly smile," liiisten…" she started. "I'm kinda supposed to be this hard core academic robot with no feelings. Can we keep our way of meeting to ourselves?" she gave a nervous laugh.

Laughing at Christinas need to keep "her image" Callie agreed to keep their first encounter to herself. After an easy silence filled the room, Christina pointed to the saxophone case resting by her luggage. "hey! You play the alto!?"

"yeah," Callie gave a nervous chuckle. She wasn't ashamed to be a band geek, but sometimes people could be relentless with the teasing. At least in high school anyway.

"cool!" Christina pointed her thumb over her shoulder where her trumpet laid," I play trumpet. My boyfriend—well, EX boyfriend kind of got me into it, I fell in love with the sound and I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself." She proudly stated.

Instantly relieved that there was no judgment, Callie smiled one of her mega-watt smiles. "Hey, you wanna go check out the music building? They barely went over it for orientation."

Almost immediately Christina agreed and practically ran out of their dorm. Giggling at her roommates obvious love for music, she followed. Can this day get any better?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two women entered the music building, Callie instantly felt at east. Over the years, the band room at her high school became like a second home. She spent countless hours there, perfecting her skill and just well, hanging out. In the band room, you can be yourself. There is no judgment, well unless you're out of tune…(that's just not acceptable) You can be creative, silly, serious, focused, goofy…you can be whatever the hell you want to be in the band room. As they passed one of the practice rooms, Callie stopped in her tracks. She heard music pouring out of the enclosed room. Even though most of the sound was blocked out, the music was just too powerful to be constrained. Looking through the glass window, she saw the same petite body frame that she had been admiring the entire morning. Arizona had her back facing the window while playing a trumpet. The music that the blond was creating was…beautiful. It was sad, yet happy. Bold, yet vulnerable. She could practically see all the emotions that the blond was spilling out of the silver instrument. It was…breathtakingly stunning.

Once Arizona reached the end of her song she let out a deep sigh. But then felt eyes on her and for the first time in hours, she turned around to see the owner of the chocolate brown eyes she had been thinking about during her song. With a small smile, she gestured for the brunette to join her.

Turning to see if Christina wanted to come too, she realized that her new friend was caught up in a _very_ heated discussion with a taller woman that was blond, just like her blond—wait no. Arizona. What was she thinking _her blond?_ Shaking the thought out of her head, she tried to focus on what they were saying but they were too far away. It obviously wasn't a pleasant conversations, you could practically TOUCH the tension between the two women and Callie hoped to god that this particular blond was not in the band or in any music department for that matter, because NOTHING is worse than drama in the band. Feeling eyes on her, Christina turned to see Callie silently asking if she needed help, she gave Callie a reassuring smile and turned her attention back to the taller woman, irritation shown all over her body. Knowing that her roommate could take care of her own business, Callie walked into the practice room to an awaiting Arizona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like Erica Hahn finally met her match," Arizona said happily.

Giving Arizona a curious look, Arizona simply responded with a "You'll see."

"So, you were in my orientation group this morning, weren't you?" Arizona asked, trying not to sound as if she weren't looking at the brunette every chance she got while she was giving her tour.

"Yeah," Callie responded, giving a sheepish smile, starting to feel flushed again.

"soooooo…are you stalking me or something?" Arizona jokingly teased.

"What!?...N-no!...I…I-I just…" _be_ _cool, Callie_. Taking a deep breath," I wanted to check out the music building. You know, since my orientation leader kinda just rushed right through this building." Callie gave a mocking look at Arizona," why did you do that anyway? You obviously spend a lot of time here." She pointed to the trumpet and gestured around the room.

Arizona just looked to the ground," some people just tune out when we go through the music building so…I just rush through it to keep everyone's attention…"

Callie just nodded her head in understanding. Realizing that Arizona didn't even know her name she introduced herself," I'm…Calliope…I mean Callie. Why did I say calliope?" she gave a nervous laugh. Clearing her throat, she tried again," my name is Calliope Torres, but I prefer Callie."

Laughing at Callies nervous banter, Arizona decided to have a little fun with this. "Calliope, huh?" tilting her head to the side and giving Callie her most dimple popping smile," it's nice to meet you calliope Torres."

Callie couldn't help but blush when she heard Arizona say her full name. "please…just call me Callie, I hate my full name."

Giggling at Callies insecurity, Arizona stepped closer to the girl that invaded her mind all day long, "don't hate it." Arizona took another step closer," it's beautiful…like you." Feeling herself lean a little bit more closely than at a friendly distance, she waited to see what Callie would do. When the brunette began to meet her half way, eyes closed, hearts stopped, minds raced…the world stopped. Callie took it upon herself to take the lead. She put her hands in blond hair, gently pulling her closer. Testing the waters, Callie softly kissed Arizona not trying to scare the blond. But the blond was far from scared, bringing her milky white hands to Callies so, so curvy hips, she guided Callie backward slamming her against the wall. A soft whimper escaped the brunettes' mouth, driving the blond crazy. Pushing Callies legs apart, Arizona subconsciously slipped her right thigh between those amazingly toned legs.

Gasping at the unexpected move, Callie began to grind herself down against Arizonas thigh. Feeling the need for more friction, she began to rock harder and faster. Arizona was amazed at the sight before her; she never saw anything more beautiful and when Callies eyes snapped open, dark brown, almost black orbs met her blue eyes which she was sure grew three shades darker. Lips found lips and the brunette immediately slipped her tongue into the blonds' mouth, not asking for permission.

In that instant, Arizona knew _exactly_ what Callie needed. So she ripped her mouth away and began to attack the soft skin of the brunettes' neck. Immediately thankful that Callie was wearing a v-neck t-shirt, Arizona grazed her tongue along the brunettes cleavage. Pale hands slowly scratched its way from Callies breasts down her stomach and popped the button open to the jeans that were currently blocking her access to the promised land of milk and honey. Just as the blond was about to give the brunet what she wanted—what she needed, the door to the practice room burst open and a furious looking blond entered the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Giving out a frustrated groan, Arizona whipped around, protectively standing in front of Callie who was as red as an apple right now trying to fix her pants and control her breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL ERICA?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell Erica'!? I am your GIRL FRIEND. And who is this slut that you decided to screw in the practice room, where there is a WINDOW by the way! So you were practically giving everyone a free show! How could you do this to me? TO US!?"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Callie angrily spat out.

Looking back at the now furious Latina, Arizona shook her head," No!" Turning back to face Erica, "Erica! There is no us! We had a one night stand that ended up to us being fuck buddies! THAT'S IT! I told you in the beginning that it was no strings attached!"

Hurt evident in Erica's face, tears threatening to fall, she ran out of the room.

Giving out a loud sigh, Arizona turned around to face a now distraught Callie. "Calliope.."

But the brunet just fled the room without saying a word.

"crap…CALLIOPE!" Arizona followed closely behind. _What did I get myself into?_

**ooooooohhhh snap! lol bet you didn't see that coming! can I say, loooove triangle? I don't know yet! haha guess we'll just have to wait and see! so as I said, this is my first ever fanfiction. so please let me know what you think and how I can make this better! alrighty, thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO GREYS ANATOMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL AND BRILIANT, SHONDA RHIMES.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay first of all, let me just say THANK YOU for all the follows and reviews and favorites that I've received! It's encouraged me in ways that I can't even begin to describe! And I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Second of all, this chapter will sadly not have any sexy time simply because I wanted to lay out some foundation. I mean, what fun would it be if I just gave out all the good stuff!? But yeah this chapter is mostly fluff n I put a little bit of my experience into it from when I lived on the island of O'ahu (you'll see) Third of all, I will be updating this story every week, either on a Monday or Tuesday due to my work schedule.**

**Fourth of all, I need to make a whole other paragraph to talk about this one, LAST WEEKS EPISODE! Okay, let me just say, eeeeeeeeeewwww! Arizona and MURPHY!? No, no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm gonna cry If they end up getting together. But I honestly think that calzona will rekindle—they have to! Oh, and callie dancing in her under wear!? DAAAAYUUUUUM! (AND IF YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING, SARA RAMIREZ WAS LISTENING TO 'INNER NINJA' BY CLASSIFIED FEATURING DAVID MYLES)**

**OKAY, IM DONE TALKING…OR WRITING?—WHATEVER. HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Chapter 2

"crap…Calliope!" Arizona followed closely behind.

"WHAT, ARIZONA!?" Callie whipped around, bumping into the blond who didn't see the taller woman stop. "I-I almost had SEX with you! And I don't even know your middle name! And-and you have a girlfriend!? Oh my god, you have a girlfriend! I-I helped you cheat on your girlfriend—" callie cut herself off and began to frantically speak in Spanish.

Not knowing how to handle this situation, Arizona grabbed Callie by the shoulders and gently squeezed, trying to gain the brunettes' attention. "Callie." Nothing. "Callie!" Nothing. "CALLIOPE!" that seemed to do the trick. At hearing her full name, Callie lifted her eyes to meet a set of blue ones that had so much emotion in them.

"Calliope," Arizona started," Erica is NOT my girlfriend, we were in a quintet last year for the universities annual spring show case and after we nailed it, we decided to celebrate and…well, we both got ridiculously drunk and one thing led to another…" Arizona kept her gaze on Callie, trying to read what her face was saying, but she couldn't make out anything. Callie only lifted up her eyebrows, gesturing her to go on. Letting out a huge breath, Arizona continued. "I woke up the next day naked in her bed. I didn't remember anything but right when I was about to leave, she began to cry, telling me that I made her see leaves or something—I don't know. Anyway, she told me that I was the first woman that she ever slept with and, well, you know how it is with the first girl you sleep with. So… I felt sorry for her and we began to have a little fling." Seeing the brunettes' eyes widen, she quickly shook her head," no, no—I told her in the beginning that we were just friends with benefits. I made it clear to her that we were in NO WAY, together. So I didn't cheat, Calliope. You did nothing wrong. WE did nothing wrong." Giving out a deep breath that she had been holding in-order to give her explanation, the blond dropped her hands from the taller woman's' shoulders not realizing that she was holding on this whole time as if to keep her from floating away.

Relief evident on the Latinas' face, she too let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding in. "God, Arizona. Do you have any idea what was going on through my mind five minutes ago!?" she gave a small laugh and smiled at the blue eyed beauty.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope. That should have never happened. It's my fault for being such a big slut." Arizona began to laugh along with the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Oh! So you're a slut, huh? So what, are you just making your rounds through all of us poor, vulnerable freshman?" Callie asked with an over exaggerated hurt tone in her voice, showing that she was just kidding.

Arizona just tilted her head to the side, knowing that that usually made her irresistible. "Maybe… maybe not." she gave Callie a mischievous look. Stepping closer, she brought her arms up, resting them on Callies shoulders, interlocking her fingers together behind the taller woman's neck. Callie felt her body instantly react by wrapping her arms around the blonds' waist, bringing the blond flush against her body. Noticing how close their faces were to each other, Arizona got on her tip-toes and gently brushed their lips together. Just as Callie was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a cat call whistle somewhere in the background.

"eh! Pretty wahines! You like wan bradah show you how it's done!?"

Rolling her eyes and groaning at the lack of vocabulary this idiot had, Arizona turned around and gave the overweight onlooker one of her best death glares. "Excuse me!? You wanna say that again, _bradah?_ How about you get the hell out of here before I hit you with a brick?"

The man just scoffed at that and walked closer to the girls," yeah right, aunteh. As if you would ruin wan of yo pretty nails."

Marching up to him, Arizona found herself only centimeters away from his face. With a calm reply she whispered," wanna bet?"

Dumb struck by the blondes boldness, the man just stood there motionless, their stare down being broken by Callies laughter, "Dude! Run away! Before she finds a brick!"

Finally catching the hint, he turned around and looked back once at a safe distance only to be met with another on of Arizona's death glares. Happy that he was now out of sight, Arizona turned to face an amused looking callie.

"It's kinda hot when you get all alpha dog, you know?"

Giggling at Callies statement, she grabbed the Latinas' hand and unintentionally pulled a little too hard. "It's gonna be sunset soon and I wanna show you something." Callie really didn't have a choice but to be led by the beautiful blond—not that she would have objected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we going?" Callie asked while looking around," and why are we on a bus?"

The only answer she got was a simple," you'll see, Calliope." Followed by an adorable giggle because of the unintentional rhyme she made. Callie just grumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.

_Not too soon later_

"Oooookay? So what are we doing here?" Callie asked while looking around her new surroundings. They just got off the bus and were in a weird looking area. It didn't look like people came here for fun, and that's putting it in a nice way. Arizona didn't answer; she just pulled her by the hand and led her around the corner. Laughing at the blonds actions," what are you doing!?"But then she saw what the shorter woman was pulling her to.

It was an L shaped building that had a huge painting on the face of it. It was probably one of the biggest pieces of art that she's ever seen. The painting started from the bottom of the wall to the top. It had two huge whales that looked as if they were mother and child, swimming together in the deep blue. Callie noticed all the different details, but the entire painting was dedicated to the two gentle giants before her.

"My father died in battle when I was 10, he was in the navy, Colonel actually and damn proud of it." She let out a chuckle remembering her father giving her the whole 'be proud of your nation' speech. " after his death, my mother and I moved here because my grandma left us her house. She died shortly after my father, sometimes I think it was from a broken heart. Truth was, she was just as old as sin." She let out another chuckle. "Anyways, I hated the idea to move here. I liked my home in Seattle, I had my friends there, my life there—I just felt like everything that I loved was being ripped away from me, my father, my grandma, my friends, my house. I just felt…powerless, you know?"

For the first time, blue eyes turned their gaze from the painting to find brown ones. She expected to see pity in them, annoyance even—she had a tendency to say a little too much sometimes. But she saw none of that, only understanding. Turning back to look at the painting," when we first got here, this was the first thing that I saw—that I really saw. I was younger then so I thought that this was a lot bigger than it actually is, but…it soothed me. I guess it was because I could relate to it. I remember thinking that these whales were like my mom and I. All we had left was each other, just like these whales. This painting gave me hope that things would be okay, that life could—would—become beautiful again."

Callie felt tears beginning to pool at the rim of her eyes, but kept them from falling. This was about Arizona. She didn't know what to say, so she pulled the blond to her, wrapping the smaller woman into an embrace. Arizona instantly wrapped her arms around curvy hips, nuzzling her head into the crook of the taller womans' neck. "This painting is beautiful, Arizona." Callie whispered into her ear. _You are beautiful_, she wanted to add.

Arizona pulled back just a little to look into Callie's eyes. "I've never told anyone about this place, but… for some reason I wanted to tell you." She flashed her dimples.

Callies heart melted at those words.

"Thank you." Callie simply stated.

Confusion evident on the shorter womans' face," for what?"

Calliope tightened her hold on the blond," for bringing me here, and showing me this beautiful painting. For being so honest and open with me. I've never met someone so…" Arizona expected her to say 'so annoying' or 'so dumb for bringing a total stranger and telling her you're most deepest feelings' but instead she heard something different spill from that beautiful mouth of hers," Magnificent." Callie smiled, remembering her previous thought of when she saw the petite woman playing her silver instrument," So breathtakingly stunning."

Arizona was almost shocked at what the brunette said, but the sincerity in Callies eyes told her that everything she said, she meant. "this wasn't what I meant when I told you that I wanted to show you something—I mean, I _did_ wanna show you this but…there's something else.." Not waiting for the brunette to reply, she grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the entrance of the building that they've been staring at for the past hour.

"wow is the sun going down already?" Callie was shocked, checking the time on her phone," it's only 6:30. "

Arizona opened the door for the brunette, ushering her in," yeah it gets dark pretty early over here. Took me a while to get used to it too."

Once inside, the blonde led the way to a set of stairs, keeping Callies hand in hers the whole time. After four long flights, they arrived to their destination. Calliope watched as Arizona opened a door that had a red sign bolted to it 'DO NOT OPEN'. A deep laugh escaped her lips," well aren't you a little rebel?"

"You have no idea, Calliope."

Just as she was about to give a witty comeback, she took in her surroundings. "Wow…Arizona." Turning to look at the blonde who was now behind her," this is beautiful."

They were on the roof where they had a beautiful view of the horizon. The sky was filled with vast colors. It was like no other sun set that the brunette ever saw. It looked as if God himself painted this one especially for her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arizona asked never leaving her gaze from the brunette, speaking more to herself,"..so beautiful." She pushed herself from the door frame and walked over to Callie, standing behind her. Not being able to keep her hands to herself, she wrapped her arms around the Latinas small waist. She noticed this about the Latina; she had wide hips but a the smallest waist, resulting to her having the most beautiful curves that Arizona has ever seen.

Callie leaned into the blondes touch, resting tanned hands over pale ones.

"I really like you, Calliope." Arizona whispered like it was a secret. "And I want you to know that I don't only want sex from you, I—" she really wasn't the type to be in an exclusive relationship. "I…I want you—us—to be more…than just sex. I want…more." During her little speech, she kept her eyes glued to the ground, afraid of rejection. But when she found the courage to look up, she met a set of chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have all the understanding and care in the world looking back at her.

Callie was sure that her heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. Never has anyone made her feel like this. She found herself staring into those deep blue eyes that she was positive could drown a person. But then she saw a wave of panic flash through the set of eyes she was just admiring. She mentally slapped herself for taking so long to reply and just as Arizona was about to take back all of those beautiful words that she professed, she leaned down crashing their lips together, giving her all that she had just to ease the doubt that the other might have created during those brief seconds. When air became an issue, Callie gently pulled back, resting her forehead on top Arizonas'. Looking into her eyes, Callie said the words that the other longed to hear," yes."

It was simple, but from that one word said it all.

**A/N: okay guys! So this was chapter two. After reading TONS of fanfiction, I'm becoming more and more insecure about this story. I keep comparing my stories to others and I can't help but feel a little bit insecure about my writing, I mean there is so much great writers on here! I know it's new but I really want to write something with a little bit more depth to it. Don't worry though, I WILL continue with this story just to see where it's gonna go. And if I do decide to scrap it, I will definitely give this story a conclusion so that we all can have a little bit of closure. So yes, as I said before I will be updating this story either every Monday or Tuesday, it really depends on my schedule. Oh and my personal experience was about the building with the whales on it, it really does exist. It's one of the first things that you see after leaving the airport.**

**Anywhoooo thanks again for following and favoriting this story! It really means a lot to me and all of the reviews have been so encouraging to me, that it actually pulled me through to finish writing this one. As I said before, I will accept any and all criticism because that's what leads to a better writer! So please leave a review and let me know what you think and I will consider any suggestions that you guys might have! Alrighty, thanks again! See ya next week with a new chapter!**

**~PEACE! **

t here...


End file.
